me enamore de mi mejor amiga!
by atsuya fubuki
Summary: aki va a visitar a ichinose el cual se esta recuperando de una operacion, ella le habla seguido a su novio endo, pero decide volver antes con ichinose a japón y para sorpresa de ambos se encuentran a endo siendole infiel con una de sus amigas ahora aki tendra que aferrarse a ichinose para poder sanar su muy herido corazon pero que pasara si ichinose la ve mas que como una amiga?


_**Hola acá traigo una nueva idea espero les guste es mi primer ichinose x aki espero les guste, inazuma eleven no me pertenece espero les guste…**_

Las gotas de lluvia caían fuertemente en la ventana que aki se limitaba a ver simples recuerdos que invadían su mente, recuerdos de cuando conoció a endo, recuerdos de cuando se convirtió en la manager principal del equipo, recuerdos de del futbol frontera donde inicio todo, recuerdos de cuando jugaron con los aliens, recuerdos de cuando vio a ichinose irse con rika, recuerdos de cuando ichinose le conto acerca de su operación, recuerdos de cuando ganaron el futbol frontera internacional, aki no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas ya habían pasado meses de la última vez que hablo con ichinose el deseo de oír un simple: " estoy bien, no me volveré a ir" de parte de su amigo…. *ring* *ring* el sonido de su teléfono a saco de sus pensamientos

Ohayo- dijo aki

Hola, aki soy ichinose aún me recuerdas?- dijo el antes nombrado

Claro que sí, dime hace ya tiempo que no hablábamos- aki se secó unas lágrimas y trato de tranquilizarse un poco.

Si hace mucho tiempo es que ya Salí de la operación y ahora me estoy rehabilitando- ichinose tenía una linda sonrisa en su cara, claro una que al chica no pudo notar

Ichinose me alegro tanto saberlo, dime cómo te sientes- dijo aki

Pues muy bien y te llamaba porque quiero que vengas a verme tu madre ya lo sabe y tiene el boleto, estoy muy ansioso por verte de nuevo- el chico soltó una risita

Ichinose entonces me tengo que ir arreglare todo y llegare en el momento en que menos te lo esperes cuídate y más te vale que no sea una broma te quiero recupérate y nos veremos pronto- aki lanzo un beso y después colgó.

La chica salió corriendo a su habitación tomo todo lo necesario, unos cambios de ropa, su cepillo de dientes, y otras cosas, oyó como su puerta se abrió voltio a verla y salió corriendo a abrazarla

Veo que ya te enteraste, cariño- dijo la madre de aki

Si mamá, estoy tan feliz, ya tengo todo listo, para que me vallas a dejar- aki estaba que saltaba de alegría

Me alegra que lo estés, y dime ya le dijiste a mamoru-kun- la madre de aki se separó un momento

Etto… pues no pero, le diré enseguida- aki le dio un beso en la frente a su madre y salió corriendo así la casa del antes mencionado.

Tras una larga caminata llego a la casa del chico y después de haber tocado la puerta endo le abrió

Aki, que haces aca?-el chico se sorprendió dado la presencia de su novia

Endo, no estas feliz de verme?-dijo la chica mientras bajaba la mirada

Claro que si lo estoy amor- el chico la abrazo –pasa

Endo, debo contarte que me iré por 2 semanas- dijo aki

Enserio?! Porque?- dijo endo muy sorprendido

Iré a visitar a mis viejos amigos a estados unidos, pero no te preocupes te hablare siempre que pueda- dijo aki mientras se acercaba a endo

mmm…. Está bien pero quiero que te cuides mucho- al decirle esto se acercó para unir sus labios muy cariñosamente

endo, me tengo que ir ya – dijo aki parándose

solo quédate un rato más- le dijo endo abrazándola por la espalda

endo, eso quisiera pero ya va a salir mi avión por favor le mandas saludos a todos- aki le dio un último beso a endo y se marchó.

Aki camino a si casa para luego irse al aeropuerto, tras 15 tediosas horas en el avión se bajó, hablo con unas personas para que le dieran sus maletas, y llego a la salida de las personas y se dio cuenta que ahí se encontraba ichinose con unas rosas en las manos y viendo hacia todos lados, aki salió corriendo y lo abrazo haciendo que ambos cayeran

Aki, hace tiempo que quería verte- dijo ichinose abrazándola más fuerte

Y yo a ti ichinose, gracias por venir a recogerme-dijo aki ya al borde de las lagrimas

Aki, no, no llores no me gusta verte llorar- ichinose acaricio la mejilla de aki

Te quiero tanto- al decir esto la chica comenzó a llorar

Vamos, que ya es tarde y debes dormir un poco- el chico comenzó a cargarla en la espalda y con una mano iva tomando la maleta de la chica

Menos mal yo soy el enfermo aki- dijo ichinose a modo de broma

Jaja, por eso te quiero tanto ichinose- aki abrazo más a ichinose

Jaja, y yo a ti tonta, ven bájate que debo llamar a un taxi- dijo ichinose soltando a aki

Y tus padres?- aki tomo del brazo a ichinose acercándose mas

Están de viaje y me dejaron solo-dijo ichinose llevando su celular a su cabeza- hola si me gustaría pedir un taxi me encuentro en el aeropuerto- seguido colgó y miro a aki

Dime ichinose como te sientes?- dijo aki abrazando fuertemente a ichinose

Pues ahora que lo dices me siento muy débil- dijo ichinose dejándose caer sobre aki

No para tonto, pesas- dejo aki soltando unas risas

Un rato después llego el taxi el cual los llevo a la casa del chico entraron y dejaron ahí las maletas de aki y se dirigieron a la cocina

Que te gusta… ICHINOSE QUE PASA, TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?- aki salió corriendo a ver a su amigo el cual se encontraba en el suelo, golpeándose fuertemente el pecho y respirando por la boca

Mi inha-la-dor- dijo apenas mientras luchaba por respirar un poco- aki regreso corriendo y le dio el inhalador- respiro una…. Dos…. Tres veces hasta que su respiración se normalizo- el chico incorporándose se sentó

Ichinose… no sabía que eras asmático- dijo aki

Si yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace poco- el chico le sonrió

…. BAKA!- aki comenzó a golpear el pecho de ichinose, pero no fuertemente haciendo una adorable rabieta

Tranquilízate aki, no es para tanto ven vamos a cenar- ichinose se levantó y camino junto a aki hacia la cocina, después de cenar los chicos caminaron hacia el cuarto del chico donde ambos se acostaron y cayeron por el sueño….

La chica fue la primera en levantarse al darse cuenta que había dormido a la par de su mejor amigo se sonrojo y al verlo se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, se dirigió a el baño donde se dedicó a darse un baño para luego bajar, a mitad de las escaleras la chica sintió un agradable olor y comenzó a caminar más rápido para encontrarse con su amigo ya alistado y terminando de servir la mesa

Buenos días aki- dijo el chico ladeando la cabeza y sonriéndole amablemente

Pero…como si yo me levante antes y – la chica se cayó al sentir que su amigo le dio un dulce beso en la frente- que.. que haces?

Te devuelvo lo de hoy en la mañana- le dijo con una sonrisa-ven a comer

e-estabas despierto…?- aki bajo la mirada ahora se sentía totalmente una tonta- esta rico- dijo comiendo un pedazo de fruta

me agrada dime aki que te gustaría hacer hoy?- dijo ichinose comiendo un poco de yogurt

etto… me gustaría ir al zoológico a espera-la chica se levantó y tomo su celular- voy a llamar a endo

a bueno aki- el chico le molesto un poco la actitud de si amiga, *pensamientos*- aki llevamos mas de 3 meses sin vernos y tú solo piensas en ese tonto… esperen que estoy pensando el es su novio tiene derecho, pero ella debería estar conmigo bueno endo tienes un nuevo rival…*fin pensamientos*-

bueno endo hablaremos luego te amo- dicho lo último la chica guardo su celular – muy bien ichinose terminemos de comer

Aki, vallamos al cine luego de ir al zoológico- dijo el chico dándole un sorbo a su taza de café

Me parece bien… cual veremos- dijo al chica tomando un poco de leche

No se luego vemos la cartelera pero miremos una de miedo-dijo el chico dejando su taza

Ha pero no puedo ver una película ahora que pienso bien- dijo aki poniéndose su dedo en su mejilla

Ah? Y porque no?-dijo ichinose

Me estoy olvidando de cómo hablar inglés- dijo para luego soltar una risita nerviosa

Aki, tanto tiempo con endo te está pasando lo despistado- dijo en forma de broma el chico

y tu tanto tiempo con rika te está volviendo molesto- ambos chicos se miraron fijamente, para luego comenzar a reírse

Eres única aki- dijo ichinose secándose unas lágrimas de risa

Lo sé- dijo aki –pero aun siendo única me quieres.

Siempre ahora y nunca- dijo el chico comiendo un poco más

_**Y hasta acá el capítulo, espero les haya gustado si este fic tiene reviews hare la continuación si no, no muahahaha díganme sugerencias, preguntas, o alguna idea serán bien aceptadas besos y abrazos att: atsuya fubuki**_


End file.
